1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stand, and more particularly to a stand for supporting an object in multiple positions.
2. Background Art
Various mechanisms have been used for supporting an object. Many objects are provided with a support mechanism that only allows the object to be supported in a single configuration. For objects having a display, the need for a support mechanism adapted to support the object in multiple configurations may be significant. As the market for consumer electronic devices continues to explode, consumers are seeking electronic devices, such as, for example, computers, for which they can have improved display orientations that meet their needs.
Support mechanisms may also be used to generate consumer interest in the product and the brand of the company who produces the product. For example, consumers of some electronic devices tend to be discriminating and savvy, and may choose a product having unique and sleek support mechanisms befitting the underlying technology of the product itself. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for support mechanisms for objects that allow for improved support configurations or that may provide a pleasing aesthetic appearance.